The use of augmenters with fan engines always presents a problem of mixing the fan air and the engine gas with the fuel to provide a suitable combustible mixture in the combustion chamber. Adequate mixing regularly requires a relatively long duct because of the velocities encountered if such mixing is accomplished with a minimum loss of energy in the propulsive fluid.